Guild Days
by kidstandout
Summary: a look at all the pairs within Fairy tail and then some
1. Chapter 1

A/N- set after ova #4, just a little nalu gap filler that's been on my mind. Feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!

"Good night guys, sleep well!"

"Good Night Lucy. Don't sleep in, tomorrow we will train ferociously!"

"I won't Erza."

"The same goes for Natsu!"

Juvia snickers like a fool at Levy's little tease.

"Levy-chan!"

"I'm just kidding, see ya tomorrow!"

'Ugh…'

Lucy had a bad feeling this wasn't the end of levy's teasing. It's only natural that she wants to get even for Lucy's earlier taunts regarding a certain iron dragon slayer. Her blushing at levy's teases didn't help

As Lucy made it to her room, bits and pieces of her sake induced escapades started coming back to her. She suddenly remembered thinking of the warm feeling of Natsu's back during their piggyback ride, and how comfortable she felt wrapped around him with her bosom pressed against his body and his hands holding her thi…

"Whoa there Lucy, you didn't just think that. Let's just sleep off the sake, by tomorrow this will just be one big joke." She thought.

With that, she plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her tired form.

**{Scene Break}**

"_Hey Lucy, what up?"_

_Natsu was expecting a Lucy-kick for intruding her hoe again but the blonde walked right passed and plopped on to her bed in a fit._

"_Uh Lucy, what's wrong?"_

"_My blind date stood me up! The stupid jerk had me waiting for an hour and he never showed. I could of sworn this one guy who was probably him passed by my table like he was about to sit down but just kept walking like I was the plague! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, if this keeps up I'll probably end up getting a cat!" _

"_What's wrong with owning a cat?"_

"_Ugh… that's all you got out of that?"_

"_Lucy what's the big deal? If some guy doesn't see how great you are, that's his problem."_

"_It's not just that, I've had a lot of bad luck with this area of my life. I've never had a boyfriend and with all the romance at the guild lately, I've been feeling lonely."_

"_Just because you're not taken doesn't mean that you're lonely. Besides, you're not alone. You have me and happy and everyone from fairy tail."_

"_But as much as I'm glad for that, I want more. I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"_

"_Well neither have I and look how I turned out."_

"_Ugh...Just go away"_

"_Wait, I was just kidding. Obviously this means a lot to you so I'll help you out."_

"_How?"_

"_Close your eyes. And no peaking okay?"_

_Once he was sure her eyes were firmly shut, Natsu closed the gap between him and Lucy and gave her a small peck on the lips._

_Lucy was caught completely off guard by this, so when her eyes bolted open, her only response was an agape look on her now rose colored face._

"_Natsu?"_

"_Did that help?"_

_Suddenly Natsu was the one caught off guard as Lucy pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, confirming that the answer to his question in a solid yes._

_The kiss grew deeper and deeper; Lucy's tongue danced with his as if a hunger had been awakened deep within her._

_But before she could quench it, _she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-This chapter is set during the 413 days omake, giving an in depth look at Gray and Juvia's thoughts that day (my interpretation any way). A quick shout out to all my silent readers, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

"If lives were lost today, then lives were also born. How important each and every day is… depends on how important you feel it is to you."

As she took in Erza's words, all Juvia could do was cry at how bad things had gone today.

"There there."

Juvia felt terrible for being so insensitive to gray. She was so wrapped up about the "anniversary" that she was oblivious to Gray's past. Her insensitivity had hurt him, he didn't show it but she knew; she could feel it.

She simply wanted to show gray how happy she was to ever get the chance to know him some 413 days ago. Juvia had no idea the day Gray took her rain away was also the day that clouded his mind for so long.

There were plenty of times where she wished Gray had been paying more attention to her. To find herself in the reverse situation was a completely foreign experience.

But she couldn't dwell on that, Juvia's needs to be there for Gray the same way he been there for her.

"Thanks Erza, I'll find a way to make it up to him."

"I'm sure you will."

"**Scene Break"**

Gray had been in a funk as he walked through the empty streets. He had been content in spending the day sulking in remembrance of his former mentor's passing, and Juvia's little "anniversary gift" didn't help his mood…

At least until it started to snow and he had retrieved the scarf.

Sometimes, he really didn't get that woman. From the strange gifts and requests, to the admissions of love and affection, it completely baffled Gray why this girl was so infatuated with him. So much so that as he walked back home, it took his mind off what happened so many years ago.

But then he remembered something.

"_Are you cold? This will warm you up a bit."_

And right then and there, he had an epiphany; Juvia had been the first person to do that for him today.

As he neared his home, the warmth of the scarf provided him a sense of comfort Gray hadn't felt in quite some time. It was as if Juvia fused the warmth of her embrace into this article of clothing.

He still wasn't exactly sure where he stood with her, but at the very least he was glad she had been there for him today. Even if it was to celebrate an arbitrary and meaningless statistic.

"Perhaps if she toned down the obsessiveness, she wouldn't be so bad…"

Or maybe on a subconscious level, he secretly liked it…

Little did he know, the next day he was in for more of not-so-subtle Juvia at her finest.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n-set after the welcome home frosch omake. i was going to do a gale chappy but some one has to get the rokino ship floating lol. as always, feedback is much appreciated, enjoy!**

It had been a long night with little sleep for Sabertooth's resident shadow dragon, Rogue Cheney.

He had spent most of it with Sting, Lector and Yukino as they escorted a sleeping Frosch back to their guild. Rogue had been hopeful that his exceed would be able to make it back on his own, but he lost that hope once Frosch fell asleep in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

Knowing his partner, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Rogue stirred as looked towards the end of his bed expecting to see his exceed's sleeping form, only to find the space vacant

"Frosch? Where did you… not again!"

Rogue jumped out of bed and quick got himself cleaned up before rushing out his dorm. As he came towards the mess hall, Rogue eyes rested on a sight that made him feel relieved and bewildered at the same time. Standing there was his exceed companion, Frosch. But next to Frosch was his returning guild member and nakama Yukino in a frog costume identical to Frosch's.

"Oh, hey Rogue-sama, we were wondering when you would wake up."

"Uh… Yukino why are you wearing that?"

"I was testing the size magic lacrima in the suit, it's a one size fits all. How does it look?"

"Uh… not bad"

"Frosch thinks so too!"

For Rogue, this had been a total mind fuck. It's bad enough he accidently copped a feel on his nakama, now he had the mental image of Yukino's busty form being hugged by Frosch's costume…

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong Rogue-sama?"

"Nothing… just hungry"

"Well get something to eat, I'll catch up with you guys once I change. Then it'll be your turn to wear this."

Rogue coughed sarcastically as if to say no chance in hell.

"You are going to wear it right? Unless you want to upset your nakama."

And by nakama, Yukino meant the exceed next to her giving rogue the puppy eyes (or in this case kitty eyes)

"Of course not…"

"Okay then, I'll be right back".

As the platinum haired mage left to change, Rogue found himself wondering how he was going to get out of this. Sting is never going to let him live this down; he'd probably have Lector take pictures.

"Rogue are you okay?"

"I'm fine Frosch, how are you doing?"

"I'm feeling great! I made it back home by myself yesterday,"

Rogue realized that the exceed probably thought he made back here because he passed out in front of what Frosch thought was the guild. But he didn't bother to correct him.

"Also, Yukino gave me a big fish for breakfast. It's so great to have her back in Sabertooth."

"I think so too!"

Though after Yukino returned with frog costume in hand with Sting and Lector right behind her, Rogue probably wouldn't be able to say the statement with the same enthusiasm.

**fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is set during chapter 359. as always, feedback is much appreciated. enjoy!**

Before Mirajane shut the door to the infirmary, her eyes fell on the resting Dragon Slayer one last time.

When Freed had told her of Laxus' act of bravery, she was stunned. Mirajane always believed he had good in him, though there were times that belief had faltered...

_"Is such a person, really a member of fairy tail?"_

She remembered feeling a mix of anger and sadness that day he had left them hanging during their battle with Phantom lord. Anger for his careless, hateful demeanor and sadness for him completely letting her down when she... Fairy Tail needed him most.

She had come to resent that memory, Mirajane knew from personal experience that no one is beyond saving. In a lot of ways, she could relate to what Laxus had been through. Mirajane also pushed people away only for her to want them back in later.

So in way she's not surprised that Laxus is finally coming around, she's only happy he has found his way.

**{Scene break}**

To say Mirajane looked distracted during her shift was an understatement.

Instead of her usual chippy smile and happy-go-lucky demeanor, she seemed out of it.

Most of the guild members were to wrapped up in the tarturus ordeal to notice, except her sister Lisanna ofcourse.

"Mira-nee are you okay?"

"Oi Lisanna, I'm… fine."

"Okay spill it!"

"It's nothing; I'm just concerned about Laxus and the Raijinshu_…"_

"They'll be fine, you know that right?"

"of course, it's just all that has been happening as of late has made me put things into perspective."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"Nope, now! Kinana, can you cover for mirajane at the bar? She needs a moment."

"Sure thing Lisanna."

Seeing no way to escape the situation, Mirajane pulled up a stool and joined her sister at the bar.

"So what's on your mind Mira-nee?"

"Well after Freed told me how Laxus saved them, I went to see him at the infirmary. Seeing how much Laxus has changed reminded me of myself. I guess that's why I never gave up on him."

"You sure that's the only reason…"

"Lisanna!"

"I'm just saying, there's only so many reasons why someone would put up with him, and this is the most I'd ever heard you talk about a guy.."

"What did I tell you Lisanna? Only I'm allowed to play matchmaker!"

Lisanna erupted with laughter, causing Mirajane to join in. But as she did, Mirajane took her sisters words into consideration.

"_Me and Laxus huh…" she thought._


End file.
